Teardrops on my guitar
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: If only there is someone to wipe the tears away, or is there... CloudxOC one-shot


**A/N:** Wow, three one-shots in one day. I amaze myself. Anyway, here's a one-shot I wrote for someone on another site. Oh, this is my first song fic so sorry if it sucks. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either. The Song "Teardrops on my guitar" belongs to Taylor Swift.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

You listened to your favorite songs on the radio that quietly played in your room. You hummed to its tune. The song is called "Teardrops on my guitar" by Taylor Swift. Every time this song comes on, your mind wonders to the spiky haired warrior that you secretly love.

His name is Cloud Strife.

You wanted to tell Cloud how you feel, but his heart belongs to another. He had given his heart to one not of this world.

Aeris Gainsborough; the sole survivor of the Ancients, also known as the Cetra.

She was so innocent and kind to all those around her. She didn't deserve to die the way she did. Many people were affected by her death, most of all Cloud.

_I bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

Though Cloud doesn't talk to you much, you know he's hurting inside. Even though he tries and acts happy, you can see in his mako blue eyes that he's in pain.

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see me_

_Anyone when he's with me_

You remember a time when Cloud was so happy. He'd talk to you about how he feels about Aeris and you tried to act like it didn't affect you, when in truth it did.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

Sometimes, after everyone is asleep you'd lay on your bed and let your tears fall. You cried for Aeris, you cried for Cloud, and you cried for the love you'll never have.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Why can't he see how you feel about him?

Why can't he notice you for once instead of thinking about someone that will never come back?

Every time he walks pass you you hold your breath.

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish that I could be_

Cloud told you that he was going to confess his feelings to Aeris at the Golden Saucer while everyone was asleep. Even though it pained you, you hoped that Aeris would return his feelings. Even though you're not the girl that Cloud loves you want him to be happy.

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

You laid on your bed curled up in a little ball. The silent tears continue to stream down your face.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Behind closed doors your fake smile falls and the tears begin to escape your eyes. You've never felt so alone in your life. Through your teary eyes you see a group picture of AVALANCHE that was taken a couple weeks ago. They took agroup picture after the geostigma crisis.

You trace your finger around Cloud's figure. He looks happy in the picture. Suddenly rage filled your heart cause the next thing you know you threw the picture and on impact the glass shattered against the wall.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

You cried even more. You didn't want to wake up anyone so you buried your face into your pillow and screamed.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_I don't know why I do_

You didn't know that someone could hear you. You didn't hear your door open or feltanother presence in your room. You didn't hear the broken picture glass being stepped on either. When you felt someone shaking your shoulder you instantly stopped screaming and looked up to see the man you have been crying for; Cloud.

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

The song ended, but you didn't notice cause Cloud's look of concern caught your attention. You quickly wiped away your tears and gave him a smile.

"I'm alright, sorry if I woke you up." You struggled to keep calm.

"You are not alright if you're crying." Cloud crossed his arms over his chest. Then he looked over at the floor where the broken picture frame sat.

"And you are certainly not alright if you're throwing things at the wall." He pointed out.

You said nothing to this.

"Mercy, what's going on?" He asked.

"It's nothing." You said.

Cloud knelled down and took your hands in his, making you blush.

"Please Mercy, tell me what's on your mind?" He begged.

"I was just thinking about the past." You looked down at your joined hands.

"I need more info then that." He said.

Should you tell him?

"I was thinking about how you used to be." you confessed and the blonde warrior gave you a confused look.

"Used to be?" He questioned.

"When you were happy." You answered.

"I am happy."

"No, you're not." You argued.

Cloud just stared at you; wanting more answers.

"Back when Aeris was alive, you were so happy. Now, you just pretend to be happy." You said knowing that you caused Cloud pain by bringing up Aeris.

Then you realize something.

He's the same as you.

He pretends to be happy just like you.

He doesn't say anything. You have caused him pain. When he's in pain, you're in pain because you love him so much.

Why does love have to hurt?

The more you thought about it, the more it pained you. The tears start to flow again without your knowledge.

"Mercy..." Cloud wiped away your tears staring at you sadly, almost like it pained him to see you like this.

"Why does it have to hurt?" You squeezed your eyes shut, but the tears still flow.

"What hurts?" He asked quietly brushing some strands of your hair away from your face.

"My heart."

"I know how it feels." He related to you.

"I know." You said.

Cloud's gloved hand rests on your cheek; brushing away your tears.

"No more tears." Cloud said ever so quietly.

His words do not soothe you, only more tears replace the tears he wiped away.

"How can I make it feel better?" He asked.

"I just...I just...I just want you to love me." You didn't realize you said it, until Cloud's eyes widened.

"You love me? It's me that's causing you this pain?" He looked at you with a guilty look in his eyes.

"I've loved you for a long time. Even before you met Aeris. When I saw how happy you were with her, I thought the least I could do was to step aside. When you told me how you felt about her, I felt my heart split in two. But, for the sake of your happiness I bared the pain, even now I still bare it." It felt so good to confess your feelings after so long of hiding it.

Cloud didn't respond to your confession at all. Not a word left his lips, or any movement.

You could feel your heart break more. Your heart is about to shatter into many pieces; impossible to put back together.

Suddenly Cloud laid his head on your lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" You heard him say.

"I told you why. I wanted you to have happiness." You answered.

"What if I told you that I want you to be my happiness?" He asked.

"Don't say that if it's not true." You protested finding yourself running your fingers through his spiky locks.

He shot his head and looked at you with determination shining in his eyes.

"I love you Mercy. Why can't you see that?" Your eyes widened like his did not long ago.

Tears rolled down your cheeks, but it's not of sadness.

"Cloud..." You then got off the bed and cried in his arms.

Cloud stroked your hair and rocked you back and forth on the floor, trying to calm you down.

"Shhhhhh...." Cloud rubbed your back in comfort.

"I love you Cloud, so very much." You cried.

"Look at me Mercy." Cloud ordered and you did so.

Moments later his lips find yours; his taste you can't get enough of. After the kiss, you hold eachother close throughout the night into the dawn.

There will be no more teardrops on your guitar.


End file.
